


Opportunity

by owlmoose



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: "Vex'ahlia felt a hand on her shoulder, and glanced up to see Vax'ildan staring down at her. Vax lifted his chin, flicked his eyes in Percy's direction, then back to her, followed by a nod so tiny that no one else would have seen it. But Vex knew her brother, and she knew exactly what that look meant. Talk to him. Don't let the opportunity slip away again."A quiet moment, a confession, a response. Perc'ahlia, major spoilers for Eps 68 and 69.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write stories about things that are very likely to happen soon in canon (and probably quite differently), but I couldn't keep away from this one. Initially posted to Tumblr, edited lightly before reposting.

As the rest of Vox Machina filed out of the Castle Whitestone War Room, each heading off to make their own preparations for the coming storm, Vex paused in the doorway, then turned around. Percy had remained in the room, sitting alone at the foot of the table, hands folded in front of him, head bowed.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and glanced up to see Vax'ildan staring down at her. Vax lifted his chin, flicked his eyes in Percy's direction, then back to her, followed by a nod so tiny that no one else would have seen it. But Vex knew her brother, and she knew exactly what that look meant. _Talk to him_ , he said without words. _Don't let the opportunity slip away again._

She returned the nod, and he squeezed her shoulder before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. Squaring up her shoulders, Vex took a deep breath and wished for Trinket -- not that he would provide any useful purpose, as such, but his presence was always comforting; he gave her strength. And somehow, the prospect of this conversation terrified her as much as the prospect of battle. But Vax was right. She had even said so herself, in the temple, during the ritual: she should have told him the truth before he died. Fate, and Pike, had brought her a second chance; she would be a fool to throw that away.

Slowly, softly, taking deep breaths to calm her fears, she approached and laid a hand on the back of the chair closest to him. "Percy."

He shook his head a little, as if startled, and then he looked up at her with a calm expression. "Hello, dear." She forced herself to take in the sight of him: deep circles under his eyes despite the night of rest, his skin still too pale, his breath coming a bit short. Still, he was alive, and already looked better than he had the day before. Perhaps, as he improved, it would help banish the image of him lying dead beneath the trees -- still, bloody, sightless eyes staring -- that was sure to haunt her nightmares forever.

She pulled out the chair and perched on its edge, leaning forward. "How are you feeling?" she asked, trying to keep the anxiety from her voice and failing.

Percy chuckled. "Like I was shot in the chest, did battle for my mortal soul, and then came back from the dead." He shook his head, but with warmth in his eyes. "But I'm better. And will be better still, with time."

"Good. I'm glad, so--" she stopped herself, feeling the safe, easy platitudes rising up to replace the words she had truly come to say. "I know you may not be ready to talk about everything that happened yet. Or ever. And I respect that, deeply. But I do have one question, if you care to answer, about the ritual. Do you remember? What we said, how we brought you back?"

Percy leaned back slightly in his chair and tipped his head back, eyes to the ceiling. "No. Not specifically. I-- it's hard to describe." He looked at her. "I felt-- something. Feelings, emotions, drawing me back. But who spoke, and which words they used?" He shook his head. "I cannot yet recall, and may never know for sure. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, darling." She reached across the table to touch his hand -- warm, she noted with relief, as she curled her fingers around his. "I only ask because-- if you didn't hear, then you deserve to hear. You deserve to know." She took a slow, deep breath, steeled herself to speak, to hear whatever response might be forthcoming. "I told you what I should have told you long ago. After the Feywild, at least, though perhaps even earlier." Looking up, she met his eyes, his beautiful keen eyes, filled with curiosity, trepidation -- and dare she dream, hope? "Do you remember, when we fought Saundor, and he invited me to stay by his side? And I told him that my heart belongs to another?"

He nodded. "I do," he said.

"It's yours, Percy." He took in a sharp breath, eyes widening, and turned his hand to press their palms together. She tightened her grip as she continued. "My heart. It's yours. I love you, Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo the Third." The words finally free, she closed her eyes against the tears that threatened to burst forth along with them. No more crying; she had grown so sick of crying.

He was silent for a moment. The moment stretched between them, long enough for a cold finger of fear to work its way into Vex's heart. Had it been a mistake to let him know, to put her cards on the table? Perhaps she should have kept the secret of her heart a little longer.

She opened her eyes, and Percy was still looking at her, his previous mix of emotions replaced by warmth, and a tinge of sadness. "Oh," he breathed. "Vex'ahlia. Dear, dear Vex'ahlia." He wrapped their hands together and lifted them to his mouth. First he brushed his lips over her the back of her fingers, and then he lowered his head, closing his eyes as he pressed three firm kisses against her knuckles, his mouth soft, warm, passionate. Vex's breath caught, and came faster. Was he-- did he--

Then he looked back up. "I-- scarcely know what to say. I had wondered, perhaps, and a part of me had even hoped--" Her heart leapt into her throat as he cut off his own sentence and looked away with a shake of his head. "But that doesn't matter. What matters is that I need wonder no longer. Now? I know." He met her eyes again and leaned closer in. "This development is... not unwelcome. But--" He stopped once more, then let out a long sigh. "There is much on my mind, right now. I wish to give you the time and attention you deserve, but with this new threat to Whitestone, with this threat disguised as an opportunity, or perhaps the other way around-- I cannot. Must not." His expression softened, and he kissed her hand, again, as Vex tightened her fingers on his. "But this conversation is tabled, not over. I swear it. Once this latest trouble has passed..."

"I understand." Vex smiled at him, the relief of confession and his response lifting some weight from her shoulders. "I'm not going anywhere, Percy. I promise you that. No matter what happens. If, in the end, you wish only to be my friend, then I will treasure your friendship for as long as I have it." She bent forward and kissed his hand, a light, courtly gesture.

The corner of his mouth twitched. "Thank you." He stood, and she stood with him, hands still clasped. Now that she had hold of him, she wasn't certain she'd ever be able to let go. "The others all know, I suppose."

She shrugged. "Well. They _were_ there. And I can't say that I was subtle about it. I was trying to lure you back from the dead, after all."

The twitch turned into a full fledged smile. "I'm glad it worked." He lifted a finger to her chin and stroked it, then brushed the tip across her lips; she shivered at his gentle touch. "Thank you for my life."

She tilted her head sideways to meet his eyes. "Of course."

"Now." He lifted their linked hands, twinkling back at her. "Shall we give those jackals something to talk about?"

Vex laughed, giddy with relief about so many things. "Lead the way, my darling." And the two of them walked out the door and into the castle, hand in hand, ready to face Vox Machina's next challenge.


End file.
